Two Guys, A Girl, and A Pizza Place
by Allie Wood
Summary: [FredAngelina][One Shot] Angelina discovers muggle pizza for the first time thanks to the Weasley twins, and then other adventures ensue.


Angelina wiped the table down with a wash cloth, and walked into the back room of Madame Puddifoot's. She had been working there for almost half a year now much to her dislike. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 6pm. "Yes!" She said to herself. "That was the shift from hell." It was one of Hogwarts "Hogsmeade weekends", where students could come to the wizarding town to shop wherever they pleased. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy and quite a few of his quidditch buddies decided to go there. Of course, he made the not-so-great job even worse for poor Angelina.

Angelina removed the apron from her body, pulled her tips out of its pocket, and folded it neatly. "See you tomorrow Madame Puddifoot!" Angelina called out to her boss as she exited the shop in the center of the town. She was only in Hogsmeade for about a second though, because she immediately apparated home.

She bustled around her place, looking for her box of muggle clothes. Angelina never felt the need to unpack them considering she rarely went into London. But today she was meeting Fred and George there at a pizza place next to the Leaky Cauldron. According to the twins, it was well worth going there even if they had to dress like muggles. Not that it was an uncommon thing for them, their father being Arthur Weasley and all. After 15 minutes of ransacking, Angelina came across the box buried under some other clothes (probably from the ransacking).

Angelina stripped, and balled up her work clothes. "Johnson slides to left. Sails to right. Shoots...and scores! Another 10 points for the Arrows!" She yelled to herself as she threw the clothes into a laundry basket. Even though scouters from a few different professional teams had come to watch Angelina in her final Hogwarts game, no one had ever contacted her about joining. Her latest mission was to save up enough money from her job at Madame Puddifoot's to go to Northern England, and have a chat with the team manager. There was an open chaser position, and she knew she could get it if they saw her play.

She went through the box of clothes, finding a pretty blouse, and pair of jeans. Angelina quickly slipped them on, and walked into her bathroom. She pulled out her ponytail, brushed her hair, and curled it with some spell that she had learned from Alicia. Angelina picked up some pink lip gloss, applied it, and examined herself in the mirror. "I think I'm ready to go."

Angelina disapparated from her home to the very edge of Diagon Alley. From there, she went into the Leaky Cauldron, and came out into muggle territory. She looked across the street to see the pizza place. "That wasn't too hard." Angelina thought to herself as she walked in. Almost immediately she spotted the twins with their hair just as bright and fiery as always. She grinned, and moved over to their table. "Hey George. Hey Freddie." Angelina greeted them, sat down next to Fred, and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "You guys order the pizza yet?"

George grinned, and looked to Fred. Both had the same oh-so-familiar mischievous sparkle in their eyes. "I guess you could say so," George said. The twins watched Angelina's reaction, which was a raised brow, and turned back to each other smirking.

Angelina's hand came over and moved Fred's face to the right so that he was facing her. "Is this another one of those, 'Don't ask now. I'll tell you later' bits?" Fred nodded in reply, and made an identical grin to George's previous one.

A waitress came over to the table and greeted Angelina, asking her what she would like to drink. She ordered a popular muggle drink called soda (pronounced soh-duh). When the waitress left, Angelina turned to Fred. "That _is_ what butterbeer is called in the muggle world, right?"

Fred laughed, and shook his head. "Not quite. I think you'll like it though. I got the same. Want to try?" George smiled. "Dad'll be eager to teach this one." Fred chuckled again while Angelina grabbed his drink and took a sip.

"Mmmm. That is quite a bit different. Still good." She answered and put Fred's drink down. "There's one taste that I'd like more than that though." Angelina said, smirking, and gave Fred a wink before bringing him into a quick, yet still passionate kiss.

"OH! BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP! Will you two! Can't you wait 'til the twin has left the building?" George said...well more like yelled rather loud. Fred broke the kiss and glared at his brother. "_Keep it down will you!_ _You're making a scene!_" Angelina replied in slightly annoyed whisper. It wasn't any surprise that he'd do that, but still, they were in a public, muggle place, and they needed to look as _quiet _and normal as possible.

The waitress was back with the pizza and Angelina's drink about 5 minutes later. "Wow that was quick. For the pizza I mean." Angelina said, looking to Fred. Fred's mischievous smirk was back in action. His girlfriend shook her head, smiling. "Is this the same 'Don't ask now. I'll tell you later.' bit?" Once again, he nodded in reply.

"Oi! What will we do with you! Always causing trouble." Angelina said, wagging a finger. "Tsk. Tsk." She laughed, grabbed a piece of pizza, and began to eat it. After swallowing, she asked, "So this is called pepperoni, right?" Across the table, George, mouth full of pizza, gave her a thumbs up to mean "yes". "I'll have to remember that in the future than when I bring Alicia & Katie here."

As soon as Angelina spoke the word "Alicia", George's eyes brightened, and head perked up. "How-" "Ew!" George began mouth still filled with food, and Angelina interrupted. He swallowed. "Sorry 'bout that. How's she doing by the way? Still planning on coming to your wedding I hope? She still play quidditch?" Angelina looked to Fred. Fred looked to Angelina, gave her a small nod, and went back to eating. This confirmed her suspicions.

"_OoOoOoOoOo!_ Georgie likes _Aliiiiiciiiiiaaaa_. I'm gonna _telllll_ her, and fix you _uuuupppp_." Angelina replied, laughing. Fred snorted into his food and almost knocked over his glass of soda. George blushed a shade of light red, smacked Fred, and quickly stuck out his hand to cover her mouth. She pried it off. "Oh please! It's not like these muggles know who she is anyway! Besides, I have a feeling that she may be the same way." Angelina shot George a smile.

Forty five minutes later, the three were exchanging goodbyes. They had eaten to their fill, paid, and walked back into Diagon Alley. "See you George!" The couple called out, waving as George disapparated. "So are we going to your place or my place or the Leaky Cauldron again?" Fred asked his love, kissing her lightly on the lips as he said each place. "My place." Angelina answered him, giving Fred a peck on the nose. "Because I cleaned it up a little bit earlier so it's ok today."

A second later, the couple had disappeared into thin air. Empty space was left in Diagon Alley. Angelina's home however had two beings now in it. The girl wore a wide smile, and the guy, a smirk. "_So..._who's ready for dessert?" Angelina asked, biting gently on Fred's earlobe and sucking on it.

Fred grinned wildly. He had been waiting for this all night. If he could have, he would have preferred to skip dinner all together just so that they could get straight to "dessert". "I am! I am!" He said jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Well, you _have_ been a good boy today...and you behaved well throughout dinner." Angelina winked and said in a motherly tone. "So will it be whipped cream or chocolate sauce as the topping?"

"I _think _I'll go with the chocolate sauce." Fred replied, continuing to play along with his role. Angelina slid out of Fred's grip to go get the sweets. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep in my own bed tonight. I think there's a monster under my bed."

Angelina began walking toward her bedroom. "No worries, baby, I can fix that problem." She motioned with her finger for Fred to go over there, and mouthed the words "Come and get me."

Fred eagerly followed her commands and practically sprinted towards Angelina's bedroom. He hopped on the bed and laid next to Angelina, looking up at her. There was silence for a moment. They simply gazed into each others eyes lovingly. "I just thought of something..." He said quietly.

Angelina raised a brow. "Care to share?" Fred smiled softly. "Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have said that now, would I?" He laughed lightly. "Yeah so I was thinking-" "Rare thing that is for you, Mr. Weasley." Angelina grinned, saying jokingly.

"HEY!" Fred pinned her to the bed, and began to tickle her. Angelina giggled insanely. "Ack!"-Laugh.-"Fred!"-Giggle.-"Stoop!" Angelina tried to get out, but didn't really succeed. "Mind telling me what you mean by stoop?" Fred asked, laughing, still tickling her. "_STOP!_" Angelina managed to yell.

Angelina rolled over, and pinned him down to the bed now. She was still breathing heavily. "Just because you're the man of this relationship doesn't mean you're the stronger one. I mean last year I _so_ almost killed Montague with my force." Fred rolled his eyes. "_Hey!_" Angelina leaned down, and began to kiss him. She fooled him however because she only did so to bite his tongue.

"Ow!" Fred exclaimed, and flipped her back over so he was on top again. "You never let me finish what I was trying to say before Miss Johnson. Now do you think you can have the self restraint to keep your hands off my sexy body for a moment while I tell you? Or will I have to pin you down again?"

Angelina rolled her eyes, smiled, and nodded in reply as to have him go on and explain already. "Yeah, so like I was trying to say, _before I was so rudely interrupted_-" "OI! GET TO THE POINT ALREADY FRED!" Fred glared playfully at her. "You do realize that we could have some seriously ugly babies, right? I mean can you picture small black kids with flaming red hair? That'd be some bloody weird looking little people, right there."

"Wow Fred. You wrecked a completely beautiful moment...just to tell me that?" Angelina pretended to be mad for a moment. "AND _that _is why I love you so much!" Angelina moved towards him and kissed Fred for real this time. This was no ordinary kiss though. It was teeming with passion.

Angelina ran her hands under Fred's shirt, and faster than you could say "quidditch" it was off; thrown on the floor. Fred wasn't wasting time either. He was busy unbuttoning Angelina's blouse. Within a matter of seconds, the couple was completely undressed.

Fred ran his hands over the soft, bear flesh of Angelina's breasts. Angelina broke the kiss, and Fred gave her a puzzled look. She flipped him over. "Don't." Kiss. "Forget." Kiss. "I." Kiss. "Have." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Work." Kiss. "Tomorrow." Kiss. Angelina placed her hand over Fred's mouth for a second. "At 8 am, alright?"

Angelina rolled over, grabbed her wand, performed a silencing charm on the room, and with another flick of her wrist the lights in the room had switched off. She moved back on top of him. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
